Vocaloid: La vérité derrière le rideau
by Takoyaki-Otaku-Chan
Summary: Créés pour chanter, les Vocaloid n'ont pas toujours vécu dans le bonheur et le succès. En coulisse, il y a eu nombres choses qui se sont produites. Quelles sont vraiment les relations entre nos chanteurs préférés? Quelle est la vérité cachée derrière tout cela? Quel est leur passé jusqu'ici oublié? *Les Vocaloid ne sont pas ma création. Certains évènements sont inspirés de chansons
1. Prologue

Elle ouvrait doucement les yeux. Les rayons réconfortants du soleil se faufilaient à travers les rideaux blancs. Miku venait juste de se réveiller. Dans sa chambre, située dans la nouvelle base des Vocaloid, enfin, devrais-je dire leur nouvelle demeure, la jeune Vocaloid se leva doucement. Elle débrancha la prise qui la reliait à une machine derrière son lit. Son énergie était pleine. Elle en avait pour toute la journée. En sortant des couettes, la jeune fille trébucha sur un objet au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

Elle vit à ses pieds un vieux cartable avec un poireau sur le dessus. Un peu curieuse, elle se pencha puis ramassa le cahier. Les feuilles à l'intérieur s'en échappèrent. De vieilles partitions. Des chansons déjà chantées par le passé. Des souvenirs enfouis et oubliés. Une à une, Miku les ramassait en pensant à tous ces moments qu'elle avait passés avec ses amis. Avant qu'elle se perde dans ses souvenirs, une voix l'appela :

-Miku! Il est déjà 8h! Descend!

-Ok! Répondit-elle.

Les feuilles rentraient dans le cartable et celui-ci sur une étagère. La jeune fille s'habilla rapidement de son uniforme de lycéenne composé principalement de bleue marin. Devant son miroir, Miku se fit, comme en son habitude, deux lulus bien hauts. Juste avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son costume de Vocaloid porté par un mannequin. Ce soir, il y aura un concert important. En silence, la porte se referma laissant la pièce dans le silence total.

Miku dévalait les escaliers à s'en rompre le cou. Entrant en trompe dans le salon, elle faillit bousculer Luka.

-Bonjour Miku! Il n'y a pas le feu à ce que je sache, demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Bonjour Luka! Ce n'était pas toi qui me disais qu'il était déjà 8h?

-Ha! J'ai menti. Il est juste 7h. Si je n'avais pas fait ça, je crois que tu serais encore dans ton lit.

Avec une moue espiègle, Miku s'assit sur le sofa.

-J'étais déjà réveillée. J'avais juste retrouvé de vieilles partitions qu'on avait chantées avant. Et ça m'a retenu un peu, annonça-t-elle.

-Oh. C'est une première. D'habitude, tu te pratiques super tard la nuit avant de te coucher. Et le matin, tu n'arrives plus à te lever, s'enquit Luka.

Avant que Miku puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, des voix enjouées se mirent à crier et s'approcher. Les jumeaux étaient debout. En parlant des loups, Rin et Len entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Bon matin! S'écrièrent-ils.

Tout ce vacarme réveillerait sûrement tout le reste de la maison. Sans plus tarder, une voix aux teintes douces s'écria :

-J'ai reçu un message de Leon!

N'attendant pas le reste, Miku et les autres quittèrent le salon pour aller dans la salle d'ordi.

-Allo! Dit Gumi, regardez !

Elle désignait l'écran de son PC du doigt.

_**À : vocaloid_24fh64jk9 **_

_**De : Leon_v1L_01 **_

_**Sujet :**_

_**Bonjour tout le monde! **_

_**Désolé que ça ait pris autant de temps pour vous envoyer des nouvelles. Nous avons été vraiment chargés. Mon patron m'appelle déjà! Je vais faire cela court. En Europe, on vient à peine de commencer à faire de la publicité. Pour les concerts, on verra ça plus tard. En ce moment, nous travaillons sur des projets et faisons des enregistrements pour des CD. D'après notre compagnie, cela avance bien. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. **_

_**Désolé que ce message soit aussi court. Je vous enverrai d'autres messages quand mon horaire me le permettrait….sans oublier les photos souvenirs. **_

_**Leon**_

_***Je vous passe le bonjour de Lola et de Miriam. **_

Depuis, que les 3 premiers Vocaloid sont partis en Europe pour une mission, ils n'ont plus donnés de nouvelles. Enfin aujourd'hui, après quelques mois d'attente, ils leur ont montré des signes de vie. Apparemment, tout se passait bien de leur côté.

-Que faites-vous? Demanda Gakupo dans le cadre de porte.

-On a reçu un mail de Leon! Répondit Gumi avec enthousiasme.

-Génial!

- Au fait, où sont Kaito et Meiko? Encore en train de dormir? Questionna Len.

-Non, ils sont partis faire une tournée. Ils ont de la chance, de pouvoir partir en tournée. Nous, on est encore coincé à l'école, rouspéta Luka

-Ha! L'année prochaine, je m'en vais aussi! Annonça Gakupo.

-Oh! Vous avez vue l'heure! Il faudrait partir maintenant! S'écria Rin en pointant un cadran électronique.

C'était comme si ça à donner une alerte. Toute la maison se mit en émois et s'active afin de se préparer pour la journée. Miku, un peu en retrait, observait la scène. Tout le monde avait un sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde était heureux tous ensemble. Personne ne semblait triste. Soudain, des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Son sourire disparut. Des visages tristes, des larmes, des peurs, des douleurs, des colères, des jalousies, des haines… tous défilaient dans sa tête avec une précision immense :

_«-Je te déteste!_

_-Tu mérites de disparaitre (disappearance)_

_-Je suis la préférée de Master!_

_-Lâche-le! Il est à moi!_

_-Pourquoi tu existes?_

_-Comment as-tu pu? »_

-Miku? Miku? Appela Luka.

La jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise se réveilla de sa transe. Tout le monde l'attendait dans le hall, prêt à partir. En souriant elle se dirigea vers eux en prenant son sac en chemin. À l'extérieur de la maison, un soleil ravissant s'offrit à eux. Un beau ciel sans nuage égaierait sûrement la journée. C'était la belle vie.

…

…

Mais pourtant, ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Avant de venir habiter dans le monde des humains, le monde extérieur, les Vocaloid habitaient dans une base secrète où ils avaient passé plusieurs années dans la souffrance et la peur. Quand on parle de ces célébrités de nos jours, on pense souvent à leur joli minois souriant ou à leur amitié immense. Seules les chansons sur les côtés obscures de ce triste monde vont montrer les personnalités sombres de ces chanteurs. Ce ne sont que du théâtre, mais personne ne se doute que ces chansons sont bien plus réelles qu'autre chose…

Ainsi, commence véritablement cette histoire. Une histoire laissée de côté.

Voulez-vous plonger dans le triste passé de vos idoles préférés?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note:** Désolée** d'avoir changer les chapitres de bord... Mais je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas très cohérent avec la suite qui s'envient alors j'ai été obligée de changer le prologue en chapitre 1...**

* * *

Durant une triste et chaude journée d'été, une jeune femme se tenait devant une fenêtre qui ne donnait pas une vue à l'extérieur mais plutôt à une pièce mystérieuse remplie de fils électriques. Au milieu de cette fameuse pièce se trouvait un aquarium géant qui contenait un liquide étrange. Un adulte pouvait rentrer à l'intérieur sans être à l'étroit!... En fait, il y avait belle et bien une personne dedans. Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas vraiment un humain, mais plutôt une sorte de robot avec des traits humains. Le corps flottant, une multitude de prises étaient branchées du corps aux parois de verre.

La jeune fille du début se nommait Meiko. Elle portait ce jour-là une petite jupe flamboyante et un haut rubis sans manche. Elle avait un air mature et parfait, digne d'une célébrité. Ce qui était en partie vrai. Meiko était, non seulement une chanteuse, mais elle se trouvait à être elle aussi le même type de «chose» que le robot dans l'aquarium. Elle était une Vocaloid, de la première génération, la quatrième de sa génération pour être précis. Celui que tout le monde appelle Boss ou Master avait créé la jeune fille et tous ceux avant et après elle. Ce nouveau prototype de star était resté secret du grand public. Jusqu'à maintenant, juste deux de ces nouveaux chanteurs étaient en service. Personne ne se doutait de leur véritable identité. D'apparence, ces robots paraissaient tout à fait humains. Ils parlaient, marchaient, respirait… et vivaient. En effet, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient des robots que cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient dépourvus d'émotions et de sentiments! Non! Le Boss les avait créés avec une âme. Chacun possédait leurs propres personnalités et caractéristiques. Pour vous le prouver, en ce moment même, Meiko bouillait sur place. Ses yeux lançaient des flammes de rage. Elle toisait la Nouvelle…la future Nouvelle. Tout le monde s'excitait à l'idée que Master avait fabriqué une nouvelle version du programme qui donnait vie aux robots. Les Vocaloid deuxième génération seront bientôt créés. Ils auront plus de talents et moins de problèmes.

Au même moment, Kaito rentra par la porte automatique. Ce bel homme était le cinquième et dernier Vocaloid de sa génération. Il était un an plus jeune que Meiko. Il adorait le bleu et portait toujours une écharpe de cette couleur au cou. Aujourd'hui, ses yeux azurs normalement joyeux reflétaient de la tristesse. Malgré la froideur de son aîné à son égard, il continuait de l'aider et d'être à ses côtés.

- Meiko, le Directeur veut nous voir, dit doucement Kaito.

- Je m'en fous, rejeta Meiko sans quitter les yeux de la verrière.

-Mais, ça a l'air important!

Elle se retourna. Vraiment agacée, elle murmura : «Pourquoi veut-il absolument nous voir?»

Cela était évident, Meiko contenait sa colère. Elle avait passé une mauvaise journée et elle ne voulait pas se faire blâmer par cet homme qui donnait toujours des reproches et avait trop d'influence sur Master.

- C'est à propos de notre prochain concert, répondit Kaito.

Contre sa volonté, elle décida de suivre son partenaire au bureau de la personne la plus détestable de cette industrie. Devant la porte de métal massif, les genoux de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler un peu. Utilisant un code, Kaito ouvrit la porte. En retenant leur souffle, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Le Directeur les attendait. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires et laissait ses cheveux bruns longs et attachés en une queue de cheval comme toujours. Ce qui lui donnait un air scientifique… ou de savant fou. Avec un sourire sadique, il accueillit les deux chanteurs.

-Entrez, mes deux stars préférées, dit-il, J'espère que vous allez bien.

Toujours avec son faux sourire, il organisa quelques feuilles sur son bureau poli et commença à aborder le sujet principal. Meiko et Kaito stressaient. Ils avaient peur des révélations qu'ils pouvaient entendre. Ils avaient raison de s'inquiéter. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Directeur prit une feuille de papier d'un dossier. Il le plaça pour que tous puissent le voir.

- Dimanche prochain sera votre live… Vous devez être bien excités. Mais, il y a des points que je voudrais discuter avec vous. (Traduction : je vais vous donner des avertissements.)

Silence…

-En fait…Ceci sera votre dernier concert. Après, vous deux, vous seriez déprogrammés et le projet V2M_H01 sera lancé.

Le cœur de Meiko s'arrêta. Son corps se mit à trembler. Tous ses rêves et espoirs s'étaient volatilisés. Kaito, de son côté resta neutre et calme, mais il était tout aussi choqué que le Directeur soit aussi droit.

- Mais, je peux vous donner une chance, poursuivit le Directeur.

Les deux chanteurs relevèrent leur tête en même temps. Était-ce possible?

-Si à votre concert, vous performiez un spectacle remarquable, je pourrais parler au Boss et vous laissez _vivre_. En plus, le projet ne sera pas lancé. Peut-être qu'il ne le sera jamais.

Il se pencha près de Meiko et dit : « C'est une bonne chose n'est-ce pas?» Surprise, la concernée sursauta légèrement. Tout le monde était au courant de sa jalousie? Puis il se retourna vers Kaito : «Maintenant, je veux parler à Meiko en privé, tu peux disposer.»

Impuissant, et inquiet pour son amie, le jeune homme se leva et quitta le bureau en posant un dernier regard sur sa partenaire. Le silence pesa l'atmosphère après que la porte fut fermée. Les conversations avec le Directeur étaient toujours ainsi; rapides et meurtrières. Et quand celui-ci tentait d'allonger la discussion ou qu'il voulait parler en privé, cela ne s'avérait pas rassurant du tout. Puis, le cruel directeur prit la parole avec une voix profonde.

-Meiko, est-ce que tu connais First, Seconde et Third? Commença-t-il.

-Oui, Monsieur, répondit-elle intriguée par cette question.

-Qui sont-ils?

-Leon, Lola et Miriam. Les trois premiers Vocaloid.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qui leur est arrivé? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle ne répondit pas. Personne ne connaissait la vérité. Il y avait, certes, beaucoup de rumeurs à leur sujet comme quoi ils n'avaient jamais existés ou qu'ils ont été détruits. Mais aucunes ne semblaient vraiment vraies.

-Ils sont ici, dit le Directeur en montrant sur un écran d'ordinateur trois tubes en verre.

Au moment où Meiko posa ses prunelles brunes sur l'ordinateur, elle fut envahie par d'incontrôlables tremblements. Leon, Lola et Miriam se trouvaient là. Endormis dans un tube ressemblant à un cercueil, ils attendaient que quelqu'un les réveille. Ils étaient enfermés, de sur croix, dans une pièce qui avait l'air froide et sombre. On pourrait comparer ça à une morgue. C'était désolant à voir.

-Ils ont échoués dans leur mission, alors nous avions décidé de les mettre dans un coma profond. Peut-être qu'un jour, on aura besoin d'eux, dit-il en enlevant ses lunettes. Si au prochain concert, toi et Kaito vous n'êtes toujours pas capable de faire un live comme du monde, vous alliez être désactivés et placés comme eux…dans un coma.

Meiko tentait de contenir ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à des êtres qui étaient dotés d'âme et de conscience? Cela ne différait pas de mettre un humain encore bien vivant dans un cercueil. Quand on lui permit de partir, elle se précipita dans sa chambre en courant et en zigzaguant dans les corridors métalliques ressemblant à une base secrète militaire qu'elle connaissait comme le fond de sa poche. Puis, elle pleura. Ses sanglots devenaient de plus ne plus forts qu'elle tentait de les étouffer dans son oreiller. Malheureusement, malgré ses cris désespérés, personne ne vint la réconforter.

* * *

Durant la nuit, lors d'une fin de semaine, un peu moins qu'une centaine de personnes étaient venues voir le concert de nouveaux chanteurs. Un duo rouge et bleu. Plusieurs personnes en parlaient. Le bruit avait couru. Mais cela n'apporta pas beaucoup au concert. Avant, les fans étaient plus nombreux. Mais plus les spectacles passaient, plus le nombre de spectateurs diminuaient. Aujourd'hui, avec toute la volonté du monde, Meiko et Kaito se tenaient près dans les coulisses. Depuis l'autre jour, où le Directeur les avaient avertis, Meiko s'était entraînée sans relâche afin d'être à la hauteur des attentes de tous. Elle avait travaillé dure ces derniers jours. Ses larmes s'étaient transformées en détermination. Elle n'allait pas perdre contre la Nouvelle.

Soudain, le rideau se leva. Les deux jeune gens ne se décourageaient pas en voyant le peu de personnes qui sont venues assister au concert. Ils se disaient que c'était mieux rien. Et qu'ils devaient faire leur maximum pour pouvoir _rester en vie._ La musique partit. Les deux voix se complétaient parfaitement. C'était un très beau duo. Meiko chanta avec cœur. Elle propulsa sa voix haut de là de ce qu'un humain était capable. Kaito aussi faisait son possible. Il chanta avec passion. Sa douce voix ajoutait un accent enjoué et enfantin à la chanson.

Malgré cela, l'audience avait l'air de n'être pas emballée du tout. Certains commençaient même à quitter la salle après 30 minutes de chanson, au grand désarroi de nos deux Vocaloid. Plus les personnes mal élevées disparaissaient, plus les Vocaloid avaient du mal à chanter correctement. Puis, quand la salle fut vide, Meiko tomba à genou. Elle lâcha le micro qui retentisse très fort. Secouée par des sanglots, elle laissa le stress, l'impuissance d'il y a quelques jours la submerger. Des larmes traitresses se mirent à couler. Non seulement elle avait perdue contre la Nouvelle, mais elle venait de signée son coma artificiel. C'était la première fois que Kaito la voyait ainsi, si fragile. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. En sentant les bras réconfortant de son partenaire, celle-ci pleura de plus belle. Elle regrettait la façon dont elle l'avait traité jusqu'à présent. Mais c'était trop tard d'essayer de se racheter. Désormais, leur existence se limitait à quelques heures ou quelques jours tout au plus. De plus, Meiko n'avait pas encore parlé du sort qui les attendait à Kaito. Elle n'avait pas eu la force. Et maintenant, elle avait encore moins de force de lui dire la triste vérité et se contenta de se relâcher. À ce moment-là, Kaito se dit tout au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter V2M_H01. À cause de ce projet, ils en sont arrivés là. En levant les yeux au ciel, Kaito versa quelques larmes silencieuses. Il se jura qu'il resterait auprès de Meiko jusqu'à la fin… Peu importe ce qui allait leur arriver.

Debout devant le Directeur qui avait toujours son sourire faussé, Meiko et Kaito, main dans la main, attendaient avec crainte ce qui allait suivre. Dans l'antichambre où on pouvait distinguer le projet V1M_H01, on allait procéder à l'activation du projet. Puisque la veille, les deux jeune Vocaloid avait ratés leur concert malgré leurs efforts, on avait décidé de les désactiver et de les mettre au coma comme leurs prédécesseurs. Kaito apprit cela hier soir.

_Après le live désastreux, Kaito avait accompagné Meiko chancelante à sa chambre. Celle-ci, beaucoup plus calme qu'un moment plus tôt, avait déjà avalé deux bouteilles de Sake… C'était un peu comme une échappatoire pour elle. Elle qui aimait tant cet alcool depuis le début. Elle l'utilisait souvent comme manière de fuir ses problèmes. En étant un Vocaloid, elle ne pouvait pas mourir si facilement noyée dans l'alcool. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être soûle et de divaguer. _

_À plat ventre sur le lit, elle marmonnait des mots intelligibles _

_-Mmm…Donne-moi une bouteille de Sake… _

_-Je ne préfère pas… Tu es déjà assez soûle de même, soupira Kaito._

_-Non je ne suis pas! Protesta-t-elle en relevant la tête, mais la laisse retombée tout de suite après, car elle avait senti son cerveau exploser._

_-Tous les gens qui ont bu disent cela, rétorqua-t-il._

_Voyant que Meiko était à moitié endormie, Kaito allait ouvrir la porte quand il entendit un grommèlement. «Mmm…» Il se retourna pour aller voir ce qu'elle avait besoin. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? demanda-t-il._

_-d….s…lée….._

_-Que dis-tu? Je n'ai pas compris._

_Silence…_

_- Je suis désolée Kaito de t'avoir jusqu'ici mal traité. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. J'aurais dû te traiter avec plus d'amitié… désolée… _

_Son partenaire, en entendant ces mots avait été vraiment touché. Il ne détestait pas son _sempai. _Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle elle agissait ainsi avec lui. Mais ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Mais la jeune fille ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Elle avait commencé à parler, parler. _

_-Mais c'est trop tard de se rattraper désormais! Je ne veux pas mourir! _

_Celui-ci avait tenté tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était à ce moment-là que Meiko lui avait révélé ce qui était arrivé aux trois Vocaloid précédents. _

_-Je n'arrivais pas à y croire! Comment Master a pu laisser cela passer? Je veux dire, ne sommes-nous pas supposés être créés avec amour? Sommes-nous si peu important à ses yeux? Est-ce que notre existence a pour but de satisfaire les désirs de Master?..._

_Et elle n'avait pas arrêté de délirer comme ça. Jusqu'à temps qu'elle soit endormie dans les bras de Kaito. Celui-ci, silencieux, avait essayé de digérer cette information. Lui non plus, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Est-ce que Master était une personne si cruelle? Lui qui l'avait toujours admiré._

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où les Vocaloid de première génération se retirent pour donner place à la deuxième génération. Toujours aussi sans-cœur, le Directeur leur proposa, pour ne pas dire forcer, à assister à l'activation du projet. Il entra un code bien compliqué qui contenait au moins une bonne vingtaine de numéros et de lettres. Soudainement, une partie du mur métallique s'ouvra dans un grondement. Surpris, les deux Vocaloid s'échangeaient un regard confus. Suivant le Directeur, ils entrèrent dans la vaste pièce qui faisait au moins 10 mètres de profondeur. Ils prirent tous un escalier qui paraissait peu solide pour descendre vers l'aquarium où la fameuse Nouvelle se trouvait. Flottante dans un liquide translucide, la concernée semblait être un ange endormi. Sa longue chevelure turquoise voltigeait dans des vagues invisibles. Elle avait l'air un peu plus jeune que Meiko et Kaito. Peut-être dans les 16 ans? En tout cas, elle ferait belle allure au public. Va savoir si ses compétences sont à la hauteur des espérances.

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! Nous allons procédés à l'activation du projet V1M_H01. Malheureusement, le Boss n'a pas pu être présent dû à un horaire chargé, annonça le Directeur.

Dans le cœur de Meiko, celle-ci pensait que ceux de la première génération étaient chanceux puisque ils avaient étés activés par Master en personne. Certes, personne se souvenaient de son visage resté encore en ce jour caché. Mais tout de même, ils avaient eu la chance de se tenir dans la même pièce que lui. De respirer le même air. Meiko trouvait que cela donnait un peu pitié. Voir son premier jour sous la main d'un être aussi peu commode que le Directeur.

Puis, celui-ci se retourna vers les deux jeunes gens.

-Vous êtes prêts? Demanda-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il prit cela pour un «oui». Alors, il s'approcha de l'aquarium. Sur une petite plaque grise, ses doigts entrèrent un code à toute vitesse. Un code tout aussi compliqué que le précédent. Puis, il y eu un clic. Une voix monotone parla dans l'intercom : «Le code pour l'activation du projet V1M_H01 est entré. Dans 5 secondes, le programme sera lancé.

5…

(Meiko ne tenait plus en place. Elle était à la fois curieuse d'assister à la mise en marche du projet et effrayée à l'idée que c'était sa dernière heure à vivre.)

4…

3…

(Kaito, de son côté, se mordillait la lèvre. Il ressentait la même chose que son _sempai_.)

2…

1…

(Ils retinrent tous leur souffle.)

Activé»

Dans un grondement sourd, l'eau de l'aquarium se vida doucement. Comme une poupée sans vie, la nouvelle Vocaloid se laissa tomber. Les prises et les files la retenaient telle une marionnette. Puis, les parois de verre s'abaissèrent lentement avec un bruit d'abeille. Toutes les cordes s'étirèrent et s'écartèrent afin de garder le robot debout. Meiko regardait d'un mauvais œil le corps pour l'instant sans vie qui flottait dans une robe blanche à bretelle. Cette chose était l'espoir de tous? Ensuite, le Directeur s'approcha de la fameuse _chose_. Il débrancha un à un les prises. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine. Sans se délaisser de ce maudit sourire sadique, il prit le projet dans ses bras et se dirigea vers une porte dissimulée en-dessous de l'escalier où ils étaient descendus un peu plus tôt. Un autre code fut entré. À l'intérieur se trouvait une petite salle remplie de machins ordonnés. Au centre trônait un tube de verre relié avec d'autres fils électriques. Le Directeur déposa doucement _la poupée _dans le cercueil. Il ferma le couvercle de verre et s'en alla vers une boîte métallique avec tous pleins de boutons et de mannettes. C'est à ce moment-là que Kaito remarqua qu'il y avait deux autres tubes plus loin. Il se demandait si ça leur était destiné…

-Bon. C'est le moment de vérité, dit le Directeur.

Il actionna la machine, pesa sur quelques boutons et baissa quelques manettes. Le projet était définitivement lancé. L'humain, légèrement stressé, espérait que tout allait bien fonctionner. S'il manque son coup, il s'humilierait devant les deux Vocaloid et baissera dans l'estime du Boss. Des lumières s'allumèrent. On entendit un moteur s'activer. Puis, le corps jusqu'à là sans vie se mit à frémir. Des yeux turquoise s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ils semblaient sans âme. Ce fut la première remarque que Meiko fit. Avec un petit sourire au coin, le Directeur s'approcha de la nouvelle venue et brancha un cache-avant-bras noir aux bordures turquoise après avoir ouvert le couvercle. Un message apparut sur le grand écran situé sur le mur en face des deux Vocaloid de première génération.

_No vocal._

N'en tenant plus, trop curieuse, Meiko demanda : « Elle n'a pas de voix?» C'était comme si Meiko avait trouvé un défaut au projet. Le Directeur se retourna vers elle et lui répondit : « Elle l'aura sous peu.» Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Il prit une petite prise ressemblant à une clé USB et l'entra dans l'accessoire. Sur l'écran implanté sur le cache-avant-bras, une lumière rouge s'illumina. C'était de même sur le grand écran.

_Téléchargement en cours…._

10%...

50%...

80%...

95%...

99%...

100%¸

Le projet se leva. D'une douce voix cristalline, elle dit : « V1M_H01, maintenant activé. Condition : Normal.» En clignant des yeux, la nouvelle Vocaloid se retourna vers les inconnus comme sortie d'une transe. Une lueur de vie dans les yeux, elle avait l'air un peu perdue. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le Directeur s'adressa aux plus vieux.

- Très bien! Maintenant, en ce qui vous concerne…

Meiko et Kaito baissèrent les yeux. C'était le moment. C'était la fin. Il prit une télécommande et visa les deux Vocaloid. Avant de se remettre de leur surprise, l'humain enfonça un bouton. Rien ne se produit. Jusqu'à un bruit retentisse. Le projet s'écroula. Le Directeur l'avait endormi. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Kaito voulait demander des explications. Mais le Directeur le devança.

-Le projet est lancé. _Elle_ fonctionne à merveille. Nous avons encore quelques tests à faire, alors vaut mieux l'endormir pour éviter des problèmes.

-Mais pourquoi… commença Kaito.

-Le Boss voulait vous laisser vivre. Bientôt, Leon, Lola et Miriam seront aussi réveillées et subiront quelques mises à jour… Tout comme vous d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi cette chance? Demanda Meiko.

Le Directeur garda le silence. Il pensait que la jeune fille était assez intelligente pour deviner la réponse.

-Vous avez tous confiance en ce nouveau programme? Tenta Meiko.

-…Oui. C'est l'espoir de la survie des Vocaloid, répondit-t-il.

- Est-ce que c'est aussi parfait que vous le prétendez?

- Ça… nous allons le voir très bientôt, soupira-t-il en déposant un regard sur V1M_H01 qui dormait paisiblement.

….

* * *

Dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueux, à moins d'un kilomètre de la base secrète où les Vocaloid étaient créés, un adolescent….ou devrais-je dire un jeune homme était assis devant son ordinateur. Sur l'écran, il était écrit :

Projet V1M_H01 lancé. Condition : Normal. Prêt à être utiliser.

Avec un tendre sourire, le garçon à la chevelure brune et en broussaille, s'accota sur le dossier de sa chaise et murmura tout bas : « Bienvenue dans ce monde, Hatsune Miku …»

…


End file.
